UN REMOLINO DE HOJAS
by MINAKO NAMIKAZE
Summary: LA HISTORIA DE MINATO, COMO SE CONOCIERON EL Y KUSHINA, ES UNA PARTE DE LA QUE AUN NO SE HABLA EN EL ANIME Y EL MANGA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.


Konoha, una de las grandes naciones shinobis, lugar de nacimiento de grandes genios de la pelea, llena de orgullosos y poderosos clanes, de donde han surgido simplemente los mejores guerreros de la historia ninja, uno de ellos es el Rokudaime Naruto Uzum

YONDAIME

Konoha, una de las grandes naciones shinobis, lugar de nacimiento de grandes genios de la pelea, llena de orgullosos y poderosos clanes, de donde han surgido simplemente los mejores guerreros de la historia Ninja, uno de ellos es el Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki, quien paso de ser el Ninja numero uno en sorprender, al sorprendente Ninja numero 1, el mas grande Hokage de la historia de Konoha, pero antes de la existencia de este poderoso shinobi, existió uno no menos importante y poderoso, después de todo el dicho dice, hijo de tigre pintito….conozcamos la historia de konoha veinte años atrás del nacimiento del actual Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Minato, en tan solo un par de meses te has graduado como shinobi, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.- el hombre de cabellera blanca rozaba con paternidad los rubios cabellos del jovencito de 10 años que portaba felizmente el protector de frente de la aldea de la hoja.

-Se lo agradezco Jiraiya sama.- contesto el chiquillo algo apenado por las palabras de su tutor.

-Nada de Jiraiya sama, de ahora en delante soy tu maestro y bajo ese titulo te referirás a mi. – declaro el orgulloso tutor.

-¿De verdad Jiraiya sama?.- el chico se mostraba feliz, pero cambia su rostro al ver la mirada dura de su nuevo maestro-oh, lo lamento, quise decir Jiraiya sensei.- corrigió su error con los ojos emocionados.

-Así es minato, tu y dos compañeros mas formaremos el equipo Jiraiya.

-Si, ¡Jiraiya sensei!- grito feliz el pequeño rubio.

-Pues bien… Hiroshi, Natsumi, vengan aquí- indico el hombre de cabello blanco mientras dos figuras un poco mas altas que el rubio se acercaban.

-Ah con que este es el cerebrito que se gradúo dos años mas joven que nosotros.- dijo el chico de 12 años mirando con coraje a Minato.

-Déjalo en paz Hiroshi- regaño la kunouchi del equipo- no le hagas caso puede ser muy tonto pero por lo regular es amable- sonrío la pelinegra con dulzura al niño de cabellera rubia- mi nombre es Natsumi Kido y ¿el tuyo?.

-Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze.-respondió el rubio.

-Es un placer Minato kun, el gruñón a mi lado es Hiroshi Kuromada, no es malo aunque a veces muerde-declaro la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿muerde?-el chiquillo veía a su nuevo compañero, si bien se notaba que no era muy amistoso, tampoco creía que pudiera morderlo , o ¿si?.

-Bueno ya que se están presentando quiero que me digan algo sobre ustedes, no se edad, que les gusta, que no, aspiraciones, sueños, o lo primero que se les ocurra y quieran contarme.

-Sensei, ¿podría darnos un ejemplo?-dijo la pelinegra sin terminar de entender esa dinámica.

-observen, ni nombre es Jiraiya, me gustan las mujeres hermosas, no me gustan los bocones, mi sueño es escribir un libro que sea publicado y que todos deseen leerlo, y aspiro a recorrer todo el mundo shinobi, ¿ya entendieron lo que quise decirles?-pregunto el sannin a sus nuevos alumnos- comienza tu Hiroshi- ordeno el sensei

-Mi nombre es Hiroshi kuromada, tengo doce años, me gusta ver los atardeceres tranquilos, no me gusta que me subestimen, mi sueño es volverme un jounnin, y aspiro a ser simplemente el mejor- declaro con cara de fastidio el joven shinobi

-Bien, ahora tu Natsumi-dijo el sensei a su nueva alumna.

-Mi nombre es Natsumi Kido, tengo doce años, no me gusta la guerra, me gusta la medicina, aspiro a ser la mejor kunouchi medico de la historia y mi sueño es convertirme en la alumna numero uno de Tsunade hime- declaro con entusiasmo la joven kunouchi del equipo.

-Muy bien, veo que tienen grandes sueños y aspiraciones, y ¿Que me dices tu Minato?-El ermitaño invocador de ranas se dirigía hacia su alumno mas joven.

-Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, tengo diez años, me gusta aprender nuevos ninjutsus y entrenar mi taijutsu, no me gusta esta inactivo, mi sueño es convertirme en un gran shinobi para proteger a mis seres queridos-dijo con una amplia sonrisa el joven rubio

-¿Tus seres queridos?, tengo entendido que el clan Namikaze ya no existe, según se ya solo quedaban tu padre y tu y el murió en la ultima guerra Ninja.- el shinobi de mayor edad preguntaba aquello con un dejo de malicia.

-Eres un…- la kunouchi sabia que su compañero había dicho aquello tan solo por molestar al joven Ninja.

-Si, es verdad, justo por eso quiero proteger a mi gran familia-aquellas crueles palabras recordándole su realidad a Minato no habían logrado bajar sus ánimos.

-¿T u gran familia?, pero si no te queda nada eres huérfano-el chiquillo comenzaba a pasarse con sus comentarios

-Es suficiente Hiroshi- reprendió Jiraiya.

-Si, soy huérfano, pero aun me queda mi gran familia de Konoha, para mi, toda la aldea oculta entre las hojas es mi familia, me han adoptado como parte de ella, es por eso que todos en esta aldea son mi familia y mi sueño y deber, es el de volverme fuerte para protegerlos a todos- declaro el Namikaze mostrando todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa

-"Bien Minato has dejado callado al Engreído de Hiroshi"-pensó la joven kunouchi mirando con admiración al mas pequeño del grupo.

-"Maldito escuincle, ya me las pagara"-el chiquillo de mayor edad se tragaba su orgullo e intentaba ocultar su coraje sin mucho éxito.

-"La voluntad de fuego, siempre supe que Minato lo tenia, pero no hasta este punto, koushirou, tu hijo es impresionante, me pregunto si te abra heredado en fuerza de voluntad que tenias, será divertido entrenar a este chico"-pensó el sannin al mirar la amplia sonrisa del chiquillo de ojos azules- bueno por hoy solo fue la presentación, mañana quiero verlos en el campo de entrenamiento para una pequeña prueba de habilidades- declaro el sannin.

-Si sensei- fue la respuesta de los tres chiquillos para después alejarse del lugar.

-Oye minato, ¿es verdad que perteneces al antiguo clan Namikaze?-pregunto interesada la kunouchi

-Si, es verdad, aunque bueno, ya solo que do yo- declaro rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa apenada

-¿Qué tan grandioso pudo haber sido ese clan, si ya nada mas queda este renacuajo? no creo que fuera tan grandioso- definitivamente el chiquillo quería buscar problemas con el rubio

-Eres insoportable Hiroshi-la chica de cabello negro ya comenzaba a desesperarse de la actitud del muchacho

-Déjalo Natsumi, en parte tiene razón, mi clan esta prácticamente extinto, pero , esta en mi corazón el demostrar que mi clan fue el mejor y lo seguirá siendo, protegeré esta aldea en nombre de todos los Namikaze que han vivido y muerto por proteger la aldea oculta entre las hojas, bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir por aquí, los veo mañana en el campo de entrenamiento-después de eso el joven desaparece en una nube de humo

-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?- pregunto el shinobi- esa técnica es de nivel jounnin.

-Uy, parece que el mocoso te causara problemas Hiroshi… a ver si puedes aprender algo de modales de el, adiós- la niña se gira dejando solo a su compañero

-maldito mocoso, no permitiré que acapare la atención…


End file.
